


The Doctor and the Master of Death

by LadyLaran



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is asked to rescue a young mage blessed who has been captured by his own people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – I’ve been bouncing on the idea of a crossover like this for a while. It’s workable to a point and needed a bit of coaxing to encourage the plot wombat to grow. I’m afraid it not only grew but decided to become rather adamant on being written. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. If I did, I would have made so many changes to both storylines. I don’t make any money from this either.

Things had been going fairly swiftly and easily, which should have been a warning sign to the three individuals who were conversing inside the large room. Their voices could easily be heard over the soft sound of the powerful engines that enabled the vessel to maneuver through the time vortex with relative ease.

The conversation was quickly broken when the sound of a bell echoed through the labyrinth of hallways that ran through the expansive ship. The deep tones made one of the three travelers tense as the mournful sound continued to resonate.

“What was that?”

The hazel eyed male moved from where he was leaning, heading to the console in the center of the room. The bell continued to ring, and his expression grew grim.

“That’s the Cloister Bell, Rory. It only rings when the TARDIS or her crew members are in danger,” he answered while looking over the readouts.

“We’re in the vortex so we should be safe, right?”

He didn’t look up at the red headed woman when she approached him. Her question made him shake his head.

“There might be something within the vortex that could present a threat to us. Come on, Sexy, what’s wrong? What’s the warning for?”

The ship shuddered violently, throwing the woman and Rory to the deck and sending the other male sprawling over the console. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as the lights went dim.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Rory,” the Time Lord snapped. “She’s not responding as she should be; it’s as if something has frozen her.”

“Calm thyself, Lord of Time.”

At the strange voice, all three of them looked to find where the source of it came from. Their eyes came to rest on an oddly dressed individual that stood between the console and the main doors. The woman was slender, clad in a flowing linen skirt and sleeveless linen top, and had gold and lapis lazuli bracelets on her arms and upper arms. The gold and lapis lazuli was repeated in the earrings, necklace, and circlet she wore. In her long raven hair, a feather rested against the dark mass. The intruder radiated an aura of power that seemed to fill the room.

“Who are you?”

“I am Ma’at, Lord of Time, and I have come in search of thee.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, recognizing the name immediately. This was quickly becoming a situation that was rather worrisome. 

“Why has the Egyptian goddess of Law and Balance come to me?”

Amy’s eyes widened as she realized what her friend was saying. It was a bit of a shock to her that a goddess could be real, and she sounded confused.

“Wait, you mean she’s real? There’s really Egyptian gods out there?”

Ma’at gave the Scottish woman a gentle smile, nodding at her.

“Our names are recognized by few, but our power still reaches those who remember and serve us. The Pantheon has not faded, merely allowed the Children to reach their potential. We guide those who ask for our wisdom and aid.”

“I’m not a believer though so why seek me out?”

“I know that thou art not a believer, Lord of Time, but I have come with a boon to ask of thee.”

The Doctor tilted his head a bit, looking at the woman in front of him. He was quiet as he contemplated a few things.

“What is it you need to ask me?”

“There is a Childe blessed by all within the Pantheon. We have watched him throughout his young life and given what aid we can to assist his perilous quest. He has achieved his destiny and now is reaping the bitter rewards that his people have granted him. Lord of Time, thou art familiar with the ‘Mage Blessed’ that resides upon Earth?”

“I’m familiar with the term, yes, and have run into a few of them in my travels. Most were rather narrow minded and quite annoying after a while. I try to make it a habit to avoid them when I can.”

The goddess nodded, locks flowing over her shoulders at the action.

“They are indeed, Lord of Time. The Childe fulfilled his destiny and, in doing so, claimed three items of power that gained him the favor of the Gods of Death. The items have become a part of him, changing him in ways that were soon noticed by the others. Because of the changes, his people have turned against him and are now attempting to gain the items and the power from him in order to have the gifts the Gods have given him.”

“You came here because you want me to rescue him?”

Again, the goddess nodded. She was not surprised by his question and was hopeful that he would agree.

“That is why I have come here, Lord of Time. Thou art the only one who can seek him out and free him from his captors. Once he is free, I would have him remain with thee for protection and healing until he finds himself ready for the next part of his journey.”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, brain running at a rapid pace. This was not something he had expected at all and wasn’t quite sure how to handle this.

“If I accept this request, there’s going to be quite a bit of difficulty here in fulfilling it. Going against magic users isn’t exactly something I’m asked to do often, and this will require more tools than I have access to.”

Ma’at gave him a soft smile, pleased with how things were going.

“I shall guide thy craft to those who will give thee aid. The goblins are attuned to the Pantheon and will heed our request to help thee with the quest thou art undertaking. None other will aid thee, Lord of Time, so be cautious in who surrounds thee at all times. Do not let down any protections thou hast.”

“Understood,” he replied. The Doctor was rather intrigued with what he’d been asked to do and was curious about the one he needed to rescue. 

“I thank thee, Lord of Time, and thou wilt be rewarded when the hour has come.”

“Rewards aren’t necessary,” he objected, only to be overridden by the goddess.

“The reward shall be plentiful and to thy hearts’ desire,” she smiled before disappearing.

The TARDIS gave a soft sound as the hold upon it was released, and the Cloister Bell was silenced. Her Time Lord checked the console, verifying that no damage had been done.

“What was that all about?”

“Apparently, we’ve been sent on a rescue mission,” he answered Amy, straightening up from the console once he’d determined his beloved ship had come to no harm.

“Yeah, about that. What did she mean by ‘Mage Blessed?’ I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Rory asked, plopping down onto a seat.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, putting his words together in a way that would make sense and keep his friends out of trouble. He knew the magical world well enough to know that they didn’t like outsiders having knowledge.

“What I’m about to tell you is something you must never speak of in public and must be very sure that you are alone in private if the topic needs to be discussed.”

At the urgency of his words, both Amy and Rory nodded, a bit concerned at the tone in their friend’s voice. 

“Right, there’s a world that lies right beside the normal world. There are people who have the ability to use magic.”

“Magic, like David Copperfield type of magic?”

The Time Lord shook his head at her question, knowing she wouldn’t understand.

“No, as in wand waving, cauldron using magic. It’s genetic mostly, passing down through families. Sometimes there are the occasional ones who pop up from non-magical lineage. I have my suspicions on that though, but anyway…there is a magical community that lives alongside the normal world. They have their own governments, schools, and shopping centers.”

“Something like that has to be known by the non-magical governments,” Rory commented. “I mean, that’s too large a group to not be noticed.”

“Right you are, Rory, and they do know but won’t speak of it to anyone outside of the highest levels simply because of the worries of both communities. This is why I’ve cautioned you because if anyone heard you two talk about this, you might could face action from both governments.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to keep quiet,” he answered. “So, this guy we’ve got to rescue?”

“I’m not sure, but the goblins will have the information we need in regards to identity and location. This has to be someone special for the Pantheon to raise their heads.”

“Yeah, about that. I always thought those were myths.”

“In every myth, Amy, there is always a grain of truth to be found. I do not believe they are divine beings but more like aliens who have assisted mankind throughout their development.”

“Any proof at all?”

“Not yet but I may discover it one day,” he answered, then straightened his bow tie before nodded. The Time Rotor had stopped, indicating that the TARDIS had arrived at her location and rematerialized safely. He opened the door, heading out with both Amy and Rory on his heels.

The trio emerged into a large room that held stone walls that bore paintings and weapons which were elegant and gave the room a feeling of refinement.

“Well, this is certainly cheerful,” the red head chirped as she looked around. 

“Touch nothing,” the Time Lord instructed his companions. “Goblins are very cautious about their belongings.”

“Right you are,” a low, harsh voice answered the older male. “Why are you here?”

The Doctor and his companions turned, spotting a small group of goblins standing near the door. Some of them were armed, making the trio feel ill at ease with the situation.

“My apologies for appearing right in the middle of your establishment. We were guided here by Ma’at,” the hazel eyed male told the goblins.

“Did she? Did the Lady Ma’at happen to say why?”

“She said we were to rescue and protect a Childe favored by the Gods of Death,” the Doctor answered.

The leader of the goblin group watched him for a moment, and Rory had the distinct feeling that his friend’s words were being weighed heavily. It wasn’t something he was used to, at least not at this level.

“I know the one you speak of,” the goblin answered, dismissing his entourage and moving to the desk in the room. “It will be a difficult task to get to him. The last I heard of his whereabouts was that he was somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, and that is a highly protected area.”

“Difficult isn’t always a bad thing,” the Time Lord answered, taking a seat in front of the desk as the others did the same. 

“No it is not,” the goblin agreed. “We shall provide what aid we can but if not handled correctly, this could cause another war between my people and the wizards. Not that I would not be favorable to this as he is a friend to the Goblin Nation, but I know him well enough to know that he would not want us going to war on his behalf.” 

“He sounds like an admirable sort of fellow,” the Doctor said, watching the goblin as he spoke. 

“He is,” the goblin answered, sitting down. “I am Ragnok, chief of the goblins and head of Gringotts. I will give you what aid I can in rescuing the one you have been recruited to find. Given who the one was that gave you the task, did she also see to it that he has a safe place to go to once he has been removed from the Ministry?”

“Ah yes, he will be traveling with me until he decides that he has healed enough and is ready to be on his own,” the older humanoid male answered. “However, she did not give me any information beyond the fact that he is favored by the Gods of Death. I have no idea who he is.”

Ragnok leaned back in his seat, watching the trio in his office as he gave the name of the one that needed rescuing.

“You will be retrieving Lord Harper Celyn Potter-Black,” the group was told in a gruff tone of voice.


	2. Planning the Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I’m sorry it’s been so long since the posting of this story. Typically, I try to keep the gaps between updates short as possible but life has been problematic. We have had issues regarding my grandfather’s health and then my father decided to be a right arse and do things that has shocked the family. Between that, my health issues, and IRL problems going on, writing has been on the back burner for a while. Inspiration just hasn’t been there. I am very grateful to all of you for your patience and understanding!
> 
> Truth be told, I’m not exactly happy with the chapter but it is what it is. I just hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I’m not British nor am I fabulously wealthy so that means I do not own either Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I definitely am not getting money from this story either.

The Time Lord shook his head as he reviewed the blueprints the goblins had on file for the Ministry of Magic. The place was bigger than he had first thought, and this would take some fine planning in regards to getting to the area where the captured wizard was since the department where the target was being held happened to be very deep inside of the ministry building.

“There has got to be an easier way to get to where he’s being held,” Rory murmured, looking over the Doctor’s shoulder. “We’re not going to be able to walk right in there and then hope to get out.”

“I guess using the TARDIS is out,” Amy asked, looking to her friend.

“I’m not certain how she’ll react in such a highly active magical area,” the Doctor answered, not looking up from the blueprints. “She might have no problem or it could cause havoc with her systems. I really don’t want to risk her if I don’t have to. We’ve been lucky so far, but goblin magic is different than the magic that the wizards use.”

“Would a perception filter work,” the young man asked, still looking over the blueprints. “It’s science, not magic, so maybe that will be enough to keep from being noticed?”

“It’s not a bad idea, provided we don’t run into anyone with a very strong mind. There’s the issue with the wards as well,” the older male replied. “We can try to use them and keep a backup plan in case the perception filter doesn’t work.” 

“It’s not like we can just walk in though,” the red head told them, blinking when one of the goblins in the room answered her.

“Actually, you could. The Doctor’s psychic energy could be waved off as residual magic and since it is strong enough to surround all of you, you three could claim to be squibs looking to apply for work. You wouldn’t be asked to surrender your wand for safe keeping.”

“What’s a squib,” Amy asked, getting confused with all the new terms being used today.

“A person from a magical family who does not have enough magic in their core to be able to utilize it with any sort of tool,” the goblin answered. “As long as you stay with the Doctor, you and your mate could pass yourselves off as one of them. They are allowed into the ministry without question.”

“Well, that’ll get us in, along with using the filter, and we can conveniently get lost in the building,” the Doctor murmured. “The problem is getting out after we find this gentleman. I imagine they won’t be too keen on letting him go.”

“No, they will not,” Ragnok answered, shaking his head. “Given who he is and what he can do, the ministry has been determined to find a way to gain the abilities for themselves or break him to their will.”

“Well, we could always do the usual plan,” the red haired female said with a bit of a grin. “Go get our missing wizard.”

“Then figure the rest out as we go along,” Rory quipped, making the Time Lord look up from the blue prints.

“Oi, I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Yes,” the husband and wife team chirped in unison, then laughed at the look their alien friend gave them. It was always fun giving the older man a hard time, and the Time Lord always played back.

“Right,” the Doctor commented, voice dry with amusement. “I think we’ll work that way then. We’ll go in as squibs, get ourselves conveniently lost, and find our missing friend. There’s several exits besides the main one so we might get lucky and find one that’s not too guarded.”

The head goblin nodded, approving of the plan.

“Late afternoon would be best in regards to executing this,” Ragnok stated. “You may be able to blend with the wizards leaving the building. I will give you a portkey to use once you are out of the wards the ministry has raised to keep him contained. It’ll bring you right to this office where healers will be waiting to ensure his health.” 

“Can we use this portkey if we’re not magical,” Rory asked, wanting to ensure there would be no problems outside of what the trio usually attracted during their time together.

“Lord Potter can activate it with his touch,” the goblin reassured him. “Even if he is not conscious, his magic will still be flowing. Speak the word ‘currency’ as he touches it, and the portkey will activate.”

 

“Right, well, I suppose we’d better get moving,” the Doctor told his two friends. “We need to get our new friend and get out. I just hope he’ll not cause too much trouble with the TARDIS’s circuitry and the like. I’ve never had a wizard on board before.”

“Lord Potter usually has excellent control over his abilities,” the goblin reassured, handing him a newspaper. “Here is your portkey. Do not lose it or you will have to bring him here on foot.”

The Time Lord nodded, tucking it into his coat pocket. Amy and Rory looked about as ready as they could be, and he could tell they were both excited and worried by this rescue operation they were about to perform.

“Right then, shall we?”

The duo gave their friend a smile, ready to go into this operation with him and help the man who was in so much trouble.

“Geronimo,” Rory asked, and the Doctor chuckled at the question.

“Geronimo,” the Time Lord replied, heading towards the office door. “Let’s get this done so we can help the poor fellow and be on our way.”

Right before they left, the trio were given robes to help them blend in. They donned them over their clothing, fastening them closed to hide their mundane attire. Once that was done, they headed out of the bank and towards the Ministry.

“I wish we had time to explore this alley more,” Rory commented as they walked. “Everything looks rather interesting if a bit old.”

“They still use parchment, quills, and bottled ink,” the Time Lord told him. “Definitely old fashioned and not in a good way. The rest of the world has grown and advanced, and these people have stubbornly resisted change.”

“Have you seen this happen before in other places,” Amy asked her friend, curious to see if this group was unique in their behaviors.

“I wish I could say I hadn’t,” the Doctor said softly. “Each time, the society that remained so insular and backwards wound up imploding on itself. The end result for each occasion was catastrophic.”

“Oh God,” the red head murmured. “That’s horrible.”

“Yes, it was,” the alien male agreed, turning to the Ministry. “I just hope things change here before it reaches that point. I’ve witnessed it happening to other civilizations and felt so frustrated because there was nothing I could do to help them.”

The trio entered the Ministry and were given badges once the attendant realized that they didn’t carry wands. Once they were past that area, the Doctor paused to take stock of his surroundings.

“Time to get lost,” Rory asked, knowing they had to get a move on. The place seemed bigger than what the plans had shown, but he knew it was his nerves that made it feel that way.

“Right,” the older male agreed. “This way then, shall we?”

If asked how long they meandered the hallways, neither Amy nor Rory would be able to give an accurate answer. The corridors were numerous and quite long, and they had to rely on their companion to ensure they didn’t become lost as they headed towards their destination.

“Are we lost” Amy asked her friend, who shook his head.

“No but I’ve had to take us on an alternate route,” the hazel eyed male told them. “I can sense the wards each time we get near to where our target is supposed to be. I’m not sure if we’ll trip them since we’re not magical, but it’s best to be cautious.”

“You’re right to be cautious,” a new voice interjected, making all three of them jump. “The wards will react to anyone going into the room where he is kept, regardless of magical status.”

The three time travelers turned to find a blond haired woman with silver touched blue eyes stood behind them, giving them a soft smile. Her hair was pinned up loosely, and she had a wand tucked behind her ear.

“I’m sorry; I did not mean to frighten you, but I know you are here to find him. I’m here to help you.”

“Who are you,” the red headed woman asked, sounding a bit confused by the woman. “How did you know we would be here?”

“My name is Luna Lovegood, and the person you are here to rescue is the brother of my heart. My family is sworn in service to his, and I came to help you free him. As to how I knew you would be here, Lady Ma’at approached me while I was meditating. She told me to expect the Girl Who Waited, the Faithful Centurion, and the Lord of Time. When they arrive, she said I was do everything I could to ensure their mission is successful.”

“Help is always appreciated,” the Time Lord replied. “I’m the Doctor, and these are the Ponds – Amy and Rory. It’s nice to meet you, Luna.”

“As it is to meet you all,” the witch answered. “Follow me, I can get you into the area where he’s being held.”

The trio followed her, anxious to find their new traveling companion and get out of the building. After a short while, Amy spoke up with a question that had occurred to her.

“If you know where he is, then why haven’t you rescued him before now?”

“I did not have a safe place for him to go,” Luna replied, voice sad. “Of the people he once called friends, Neville and I are the only two who have stayed loyal to him. If Harper were to disappear, the Ministry would come to our homes and businesses to find him. Neither of us has a place where our dear brother will be safe.”

“Now that he has a place to go, you can act to help him,” Rory said to her. “Why isn’t this Neville here to help?”

“Neville is going to provide a distraction,” the witch answered in a firm tone of voice. “I am good with wards so we both knew I would be of better use here than assisting with the distraction.”

She looked distracted for a moment, then turned her uniquely colored eyes to the Time Lord.

“We haven’t much time, Doctor. We need to get Harper and send you to Gringotts so you can ensure his safety.”

“Agreed,” the older male said, following as the blond haired woman led them to a dusty door.

“We will have to be quick,” Luna warned. “I have no idea how he has been treated, but I do know that the wards in this room will be heavy. I can delay things for a certain amount of time so you can remove whatever is being used to restrain him. Get him into the hallway and activate the portkey while I hold the wards at bay.”

“You’re not coming with us,” the Doctor asked, sounding worried for the small woman.

“Neville and I have our own escape routes planned. We will meet you at the bank so that we can say goodbye to our brother. Don’t worry about us, Doctor. Just focus on getting Harper out of here.”

“If you’re sure about this, we’ll go with your plan,” the Time Lord replied to her. “Just make sure you two get out safely. I sincerely doubt your brother will thank you if you manage to get yourselves caught or hurt.”

Luna gave him a smile that lit up her face. It was obvious she had been worried for a long while, and the Doctor was glad that rescuing this young man would also alleviate the burden of concern for two other people.

“I know my heart brother well, and you are very right in saying he would be upset if we were harmed. However, he knows I can be stubborn and will do what I feel to be right.”

She gave a soft laugh, then sobered and faced the door. A small hand went to the wand, pulling it out from behind her ear.

“Let’s get Harper shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – You know, I was rather stuck on how to pull this off and was staring at the screen for a while before I realized that there was a least one character in the world of Harry Potter that would not abandon Harry, no matter what had changed about him. Luna is my favorite character, and I’m glad my muses decided to pop her in to help the gang along. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment! Please let me know what you think about it. See you next chapter, Laran.


	3. Recovery Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I am so pleased with the reactions the last chapter caused. It sounds as if all of you were happy with the chapter and my decision to bring in my favorite characters to help with the rescue. I want to say thank you to all of you who took the time to read my story as well as those who gave a bit more time to leave reviews. Your feedback is food for the muses to keep going.
> 
> I apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter. Health, IRL, and then no internet pretty much kept me from updating.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “Doctor Who” or “Harry Potter.” I don’t make money from this story. I just enjoy playing with the characters.

The three time travelers waited as the witch moved her wand in an intricate pattern, then tapped the door several times in different spots. They could hear the lock turn, moving behind her as she opened the entrance.

Luna took one step into the room, chanting in an old form of Gaelic to keep the wards stable but blind to the actions that were about to take place. She moved her wand in concentric circles at waist height, forming a fluid pattern to help hold the wards to her will. Once the young witch was certain it was safe for others to enter, the blond haired woman gestured for the trio behind her to move into the room.

The Doctor hurried into the room, noticing the look of concentration on the woman’s face as she continued the chanting and wand movement. Luna tilted her head in the direction of where her friend was, and he headed towards a section of the room where a young man had been chained in between two posts in the chamber.

The trio froze at the sight of him, anger and extreme concern flooding through them. There was a massive amount of bruising on the torso and face, making the pale skin seem almost colorless in comparison to the lurid dark colors. Dried blood colored the cuffs that had been bound tightly onto his wrists, and they could tell the metal had cut into the tender flesh.

The nurse sucked in his breath to gather his professionalism, then rushed to the battered man’s side to begin a quick examination to ensure he was still alive and it was safe to move him. His fingers immediately went to the unconscious man’s neck, expertly finding his pulse.

“Oh my god,” Amy murmured, watching as Rory gently examined the one they were meant to rescue.

“Heart beat is too slow,” he said, running a quick diagnostic. “We’ve got to get him out of here and quickly. I don’t like the look of him, and his slow pulse is troubling. It could be a sign of internal damage as well as shock; we have got to get him to a doctor quickly.”

The Time Lord nodded, examining the cuffs on the young man’s wrists. Due to the fact they had cut into the tender flesh, the objects had to come off but that would be difficult. They looked to be fused shut and seamless, and he didn’t have the equipment to cut through the metal. However, the chains had a few weak links and that was something he could work with.

“Rory, stand behind him and hold him up. Amy, we don’t know how long he’s been like this. As I get one chain off of the cuff, hold onto his arm and gently ease it back down. If we let them drop fast, it’ll cause more damage than we want. He’s been through enough, and we don’t want to add more to it.”

The husband and wife pair got into position, following their friend’s orders, and the Doctor pulled his trusty sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He looked at the tool for a long moment and then back at the chain, face set in determination.

“Right, let’s hope this holds up long enough to get him loose. There’s enough of this magic around us to really foul up the electronics,” he murmured, putting the utensil on a specific setting and began to work on the chains.

The device started reacting to the magic in the room and heated up as the energy began destroying the electronic components, but he ignored the warmth of the metal for the moment and focused on the task. The first chain finally loosened, one link separating from the other, and Amy caught the unconscious man’s hand before it could fall. 

The Time Lord began working on the chain on the other cuff, not noticing that his red haired friend managed to bring the man’s hand down slowly to a normal position at his side. The sonic screwdriver began emitting an almost screaming noise as it worked, breaking down with each second that passed, and he could feel the palm and fingers of his hand starting to blister due to the incredible amount of heat it was giving off. The link had begun to separate at the time the device burned itself out, magic having caused a serious reaction inside of the screwdriver.

“Damn it,” he swore, putting the overheated device away and began pulling at the chain. Fortunately for them, the link was come loose enough where a bit of force was able to encourage it to separate entirely and second link slipped free.

Amy was there to catch his arm, and he pulled the portkey from his pocket. The Time Lord was anxious to get out of the building and back to safety; he’d had enough magic to last him for a while. 

“Amy, take this,” he ordered as he handed her the newspaper. Amy took it, watching while her friend maneuvered the wizard into position and lifted the unconscious male into a bridal style carry. 

“Let’s go,” the hazel eyed male ordered, knowing they had to get out now.

Luna watched them, still chanting, as the Doctor carried her heart-brother into the hallway. She slipped from the room, wards still intact, and sealed the door after everyone was out. There was a lot of noise coming from various hallways that intersected with the one they were in, and she knew Neville’s distraction was working.

“Place the portkey on his chest,” she instructed, knowing they hadn’t used one before. “His magic will activate it, and you can give the password. Both of you hold onto Harper,” the blond told Amy and Rory, who obeyed her instructions.

“Will you be all right,” the Doctor asked her and she gave him a sweet smile.

“I will be, now go,” she answered. “He needs medical attention, and we’ll be discovered should you linger here. That’s a risk we cannot take.”

The Time Lord nodded and once his friends were in place, he drew in a breath and spoke.

“Currency,” he called out and inhaled in surprise as all of them were whisked away by an odd hooking sensation coming from their midsections. 

The Doctor couldn’t make sense of the surroundings since everything spun past them with a fast enough speed to be nauseating. It didn’t take too long before all of them were deposited on the floor, but he’d managed to keep a hold of the one they’d been sent to rescue.

Rory scrambled to his knees, checking on the still unconscious young man. He wasn’t sure how the trip would affect his patient and hoped it hadn’t worsened any of the injuries he wasn’t able to see.

“I really don’t like his pallor,” he commented. “I hope the healers get here soon because he doesn’t look good,” the nurse said, monitoring the pulse.

A group of goblins entered the room, looking a bit startled for a moment before a few broke away from their companions to approach the new arrivals. 

Rory looked at the goblins, concern in his eyes. If these beings weren’t healers, then the unconscious man he was looking after would not do well at all.

“Are you the healers,” he asked, voice carrying the worry for the patient.

“We are,” the female goblin spoke. “I am Diamanna.”

“I’m Rory Williams,” he said to her. “I’m a nurse; I’m worried he may have sustained internal injuries. His pulse is slower than what is normal for a human, and his skin is clammy.”

“Come with us,” she said, knowing that he was invested in the welfare of the patient.

Rory climbed to his feet as they used a spell to levitate the unconscious man, and he followed them out of the room and towards the healing ward.

“Are you injured,” Ragnok asked, noticing the Time Lord shaking his hand from time to time.

“My sonic screwdriver lasted just long enough to manage to get the links loose enough to free him,” he said to them. “It overheated badly before it died, and I’m afraid it burned my hand while I was working on those chains.”

“Do you need a healer,” the head of the goblins asked, willing to offer the man any services he had available as the Doctor had done what he’d said he would do.

“I’ll tend to it when I get back into the TARDIS,” he replied. “Thank you for the offer, but there’s no telling how my physiology will react to magic. Best not risk it.”

“Of course,” he said, gesturing for the two remaining humans to sit down. “You both have done well and have earned our gratitude. Lord Potter-Black is important to a lot to us, and we know Mother Magic has not been pleased with how he has been treated by his own people.”

“As soon as he’s cleared to travel, we’ll make sure he isn’t vulnerable to them again,” the Doctor answered, sitting down and relaxing for the moment. “Is there a way to check on how his control over his magic will be? I don’t want to run the risk of damaging the TARDIS.”

“We can,” Ragnok replied, making notes to send to the healers. “If his control isn’t where it needs to be, we provide a few items to help him control his magic so that your vessel isn’t put it at risk.”

“I appreciate it, and I’m sure he will as well,” he replied.

“We will also ensure he can contact us if he requires assistance as well as any questions we may have in regards to his estates,” the goblin told him, starting to make a list of things the wizard might need.

“Make sure it’ll go to the right time stream,” the Time Lord warned. “It might not handle the time travel well.”

“I shall inform our rune masters of that,” he reassured the Gallifreyan. “Usually we would charge for these services, but we owe him a great debt and will ensure that he has what he needs to thrive.”

The Doctor nodded, leaning back in his seat for a moment. Despite the stiff professional masks the goblin used, he could sense the concern the small being held for the wizard. 

“I’ll do what I can,” he said. “When he’s ready to come back, I’ll bring him but only when it’s safe for him to return.”

“I don’t really get why they would do this to him if he’s as special to this magical world as Lady Ma’at hinted at,” Amy said.

“The Gods of Death favor him greatly due to his sacrifices he made during the war as well as the fact he mastered certain items created by them,” Ragnok answered tactfully. “Because of their gifts to him, he has been altered in a way that frightens the wizarding world. It’s well known that if they fear something, they will do their best to destroy it or subjugate it.”

“Not sure I understood that but okay,” the red head said, shaking her head.

“By being touched by Death, it’s changed him and his people don’t know how to accept him,” the gangly man answered. “As much as I love humans, their inability to accept things that are different is something that has frustrated me a great deal over the centuries. I keep hoping that will change.”

“Me too,” she said softly, knowing her friend was right. “Let’s just hope we can help him get over this trauma and give him a chance to just get away from it for a while.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” the Doctor replied. “That reminds me, we had the help of a young lady named Lovegood. She said she and another friend, someone named Neville, will be here soon in order to tell him goodbye.”

“I’ll let the goblins in the lobby know,” Ragnok promised and exited the room to attend to everything he needed to do before Lord Potter-Black was able to leave. He did not want the young lord to want for anything while away with the Time Lord. As of yet, there had been messages from the healers and the head goblin hoped that the young wizard would heal without any lingering repercussions from what the wizards had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I think I’m pleased with how this one went. I hope my readers have enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought, and I shall see you all next time. Laran


	4. The Nurse and the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I’m pleased as punch by the reactions so far on this. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are so very amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “Harry Potter” or “Doctor Who.” I also do not make any money from this story.

Rory followed the healers into a very well lit room; he could spot vials and pots that contained liquids and pastes, and it reassured him a bit more to see that. It reminded him a bit of the old fashioned homeopathic ways of healing that he had a hobby of studying.

As he watched, the goblins began casting spells to diagnose the injuries that had been caused during the wizard’s imprisonment. Fortunately for him, the odd looking creatures shared the results of their spells and that made him feel a bit more included.

“Dehydrated, malnourished, six cracked ribs,” the head healer began listing. “Some internal bleeding, fractured wrist, skull fracture, and signs of major spell damage. We’ll need to start with the internal bleeding,” she ordered.

The nurse stayed out of the way, watching them work. It was fascinating to see how the magical healing worked, especially the potions and salves that were used. He resolved to himself to study the homeopathic ways in more detail once the opportunity presented itself.

One of the goblins noticed his fascination and began explaining what they were using and the other uses the potions and salves had. He absorbed the information, curious if non-magical people could make these potions and use them.

Despite all of the magic available, there were a few muggle techniques used and Rory was happy to help with that. While they prepared an IV bag with fluids to rehydrate their patient as well as adding certain potions into the bag help with healing, the nurse started the IV with practiced ease. Once the bag was ready, he got it going for them and hung it on the stand.

When the patient roused for a moment, Rory was the one to check his eyes, fishing a small penlight from his pocket to do so. 

“Pupils are equal and reactive,” he commented to the others before asking the standard questions to see how oriented Lord Potter-Black was to date, time, and location. Understandably, he could name the year but couldn’t say what the day or month was due to the fact he had been captive for so long. However, the wizard did know who the Prime Minister was.

“Well oriented considering what he’s been through,” Rory told the head goblin, stepping back as the healers cast more spells and eased the man’s pain.

“Indeed,” Diamanna answered. “He’s responded to treatment quite well and should be ready to leave with you late this evening if he continues to respond this rapidly.”

“Fast considering the amount of injuries he had,” Rory replied. “I wish we had access to some of this stuff in the non-magical world.”

“Some of our potions and salves can be marketed in the muggle world,” she replied. “Most potion masters don’t bother with it because muggles are more focused on the chemical based medications.”

“Sad because more and more people are returning back to the natural ways of medicine,” he told the goblin. “I’ve been trying to learn what I can about it, but it’s slow going considering how erratic my schedule is with travelling with the Doctor.”

“Most healing potions do not require magic to make them,” Diamanna informed him. “This may be something for you to study when you have time.”

He gave a bright smile at that, pleased to know he could learn about this. If it revolved around medicine, Rory had a very huge interest in it and often read up on new medical breakthroughs as well as how healing was handled throughout history.

“I think I’d like that,” he said to her. “Maybe I’ll find time to get the books and study.”

“Lord Potter-Black might have the resources to loan you so you can study while travelling,” she suggested. “I’m certain the books he has in his various libraries that he can call for before all of you leave on your trip.”

“I’ll try to ask before we go,” he answered, keeping an eye on their sleeping patient. “Hopefully, we’ll have time to do so.”

“Gringotts will keep all of you safe until it’s time for you to depart,” Diamanna reassured him. “There will be enough time to prepare everything. We received a message to ensure how his control is after we wake him. Apparently, the Lord of Time is worried about how his vessel will react to Lord Potter-Black’s magic.”

“The TARDIS is rather temperamental,” Rory admitted, knowing very well how fussy the craft could be. “There’s times she doesn’t get us to where we thought we were going, but the Doctor said that she always get us to where we need to go.”

“The ship is sentient?”

“She is,” he said to her, getting comfortable on the seat beside the bed where their patient lay. The other goblins had disappeared, leaving the monitoring of Lord Potter-Black to the human and head healer. 

“That must make life interesting,” the goblin said, settling herself after casting another diagnostic charm. “Bones are healing well,” she observed. “The work done on the internal damage has taken and going well too. I rather like how the wrists are looking, healing up rather nicely and no signs of infection at all.”

“Amazing,” he said. “Breaks like that take quite a bit of time in the non-magical world. Internal injuries can have a long healing period as well.”

Diamanna got up, handing him a pot of salve. She had the same type of pot and moved to the patient’s chest.

“You don’t have the claws so you’ll need to apply that to his face and neck,” Diamanna instructed since her own claws would potentially cause injury over the delicate skin on the areas she’d designated for the human to attend to. “It’s a bruise salve that will aid in healing them.”

Rory opened the pot, taking a sniff of the contents and blinking. It smelled a bit floral, not heavy at all.

“How thick should I apply it,” he asked.

“Be generous,” she told him, working on the bruising on their patient’s torso. “The salve will be absorbed quickly so you’ll want to make more than one application of it.”

“Right,” he answered, applying thick layers of the salve over the bruised skin of the wizard’s face and neck. He watched as the salve seemed to disappear, and he applied another layer.

“We’ll do three applications and then wait to see what heals before doing it again,” Diamanna informed him, adding her next layer of the salve.

Rory finished the last application, then covered the pot and set it aside. He washed his hands, drying them carefully before resuming his seat. 

“Bag’s almost done,” he commented, watching as she cast another spell to see where his hydration level was.

“He’ll need another one,” she replied, going to set up the potions into the hydrating fluid. Once she was done, he swapped the bags with ease.

As they waited, they discussed medical practices in both the magical and non-magical worlds. It was a conversation Rory thoroughly enjoyed, and he could tell that she was enjoying it as well. Both of them were learning from the other, and the nurse resolved to find a way to study the potions books to see if he couldn’t open a small shop during his free time since he was more of a fill-in at the local hospital and not full time.

The conversation lasted a while, pausing only when they had to change IV bags or apply more salve to aid in their patient’s healing. Their dialogue stopped when they heard a soft sound coming from the bed, and Rory was the first one up and checking on him.

Bright green eyes stared at him with a look of confusion and wariness in their depths.

“Good to see you’re awake,” the nurse began. “I’m Rory Williams, and I’ve been working with Master Healer Diamanna. How are you feeling,” he asked as the goblin cast more diagnostic spells.

“Confused,” he said. “How and when did I get here? Gringotts, yeah?”

“Yes, you’re in Gringotts. As to how and when you got here, well that, Lord Potter-Black, is an interesting tale,” the goblin told him. “Before we tell it, are you in any pain at all?”

“A little sore and mostly stiff,” he replied, voice full of respect as he did so. 

She turned, picking up a small potions vial, and handed it to him.

“Level three pain reliever combined with a mild muscle relaxant to help with the stiffness,” the healer informed her patient, knowing of his well-earned paranoia. After he downed the contents, she set it aside and resumed her seat.

“You need to finish the last bag of fluids before we let you up,” Diamanna told him. “This young man was one of several to help rescue you today. He can share the story with you while we wait.”

Rory told him the tale, explaining a few things about the Doctor and his craft, and once he was done, the green eyed male shook his head.

“Absolutely amazing,” he murmured. “I owe all of you a huge debt; I would never have been able to get out of there on my own.”

“I’m just glad we were able to help,” the nurse told the other man. “You’ll be travelling with us for a while until things settle down and you’re ready to come back.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother,” the nobleman said softly, making Rory chuckle and wave the question away.

“We’re positive. Trust me, the Doctor loves an audience. He can be a bit of a show-off, but he does make things interesting,” he grinned. “Adventure is never an issue with him. It’s always fairly busy when you travel on the TARDIS.”

“I can’t wait to see this craft you describe, Mr. Williams.”

Rory made a soft noise, shaking his head at the formality. This wouldn’t do at all.

“I don’t stand much on formality so call me Rory,” he told him. “My wife goes by Amelia or Amy, and she’ll insist on the same thing when you meet her. The Doctor generally calls us ‘the Ponds’ and forgets I don’t use her last name.”

“You can call me Harper,” the wizard said. “I don’t go much by my nickname anymore; when things got bad, they made a mockery of it and I decided to use my more formal first name with those I am comfortable around. Fewer bad memories associated with it.”

“Harper it is then,” he agreed. “It’s nice to meet you, and I’m very glad you’re doing better. You had us worried there, mate.”

“I had myself worried,” he answered, shaking his head. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get out of there, and they were determined I wouldn’t leave. I really owe you guys.”

“We had help, though we weren’t planning on it at the time. Your friends, Luna and Neville, had plans in place for when we showed up. The only reason we were able to get to you was because of her, and he arranged a distraction for when we had to leave so no one was in our area.”

“I’ll make sure to thank them,” Harper commented quietly. 

“You’ll get the chance to,” Rory assured him. “They’re coming here to say goodbye before you leave with us. Luna was quite adamant on it.”

“It’ll be good to see them,” he said, rubbing his face with the hand that didn’t have the IV in it.

“Lord Ragnok has asked me to get a list from you regarding any items you want with you,” Diamanna informed her patient. “He said your estates and vaults have been locked so no one but you or your account manager can access them. I will help you draw up that list, and he can ensure it is all here before your journey begins.”

“I appreciate that,” Harper replied to her. 

Rory rose from his seat, smiling a bit as he did so.

“I should let Amy and the Doctor know you’re awake,” he told the pair. “I’ll be back in a bit to check up on you. That IV should be ready to come out in forty-five minutes so I’ll be back before then,” he promised, heading out the door to give the nobleman some privacy to set his affairs into order.

The nurse had a good feeling about their new travelling companion and couldn’t wait to see how the Doctor and Amy would react around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Well, there’s another chapter done! I hope everyone has enjoyed it, and please let me know what your thoughts on it are. Take care! ~ Laran


	5. Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Yup, it’s short but I’m happy with it given the tech issues I’ve had. I hope the next one will be longer, but I needed to get something out due to the length of time it’s been since my last update with this story. I do apologize. Thanks to everyone who has been so amazingly patient and been so very wonderful with their kind words.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “Doctor Who” or “Harry Potter. I don’t make money from this story either.

Rory was smiling when he entered the room where his wife and friend were waiting with a few goblins. All of them looked towards the door when they heard it open, and the nurse was quick to call out to them. The group were looking rather concerned, and he was pleased to be able to alleviate the worries of those who had been waiting for news.

“Our new crew member is awake,” he told them, feeling glad to have good news to share. “He’ll be sore for a while, but the medicines they use here are pretty effective. He’s alert and responsive, which is a very good sign.”

“That’s great news,” Amy said, sounding pleased.

“It is certainly great news,” the Time Lord told him. “Have you told him anything about his coming along in the TARDIS?”

“It came up,” Rory replied. “I think he’s interested but then again, he’s got a lot on his mind as well. It’ll be good for you two to meet him when he’s ready. You should be able to answer any questions he has about things once he’s got everything clear in his head.”

The Doctor nodded, knowing his friend was right. There was a bit that would need to be done before the wizard could leave, though they did need to get him out of here fairly soon, and it would give the man time to face some of what had happened to him.

“Right, we’ll let him get everything done and when he’s ready, we’ll pop in and meet him,” the older male commented. 

“We will get him ready to go soon,” Ragnok told the group. “It will not be long before the Ministry starts to look for him and will possibly make an effort to search here. Not that we will allow them to,” he added with a toothy grin that was rather spine chilling.

“Let me guess, you guys don’t like each other too much,” Amy asked, blinking when the goblins in the room made a scoffing sound.

“We are blamed for quite a few atrocities over the centuries,” the head goblin replied. “Humans are known to write history so they always come off as the ones in the right. We’ve gotten to the point where we find more creative ways of getting retribution for when things are done that are against policy.”

“I think you’ll find that it’s a problem all humans have, not just the magical ones,” the Doctor commented. “It’s a bad habit I keep hoping they’ll break, but they’ve not shown any signs of doing so. I’ve got time to wait and see if they’ll surprise me.”

“As do we, but we are also a practical race. We just believe in turning things to our advantage when the humans attempt to do things that are wrong,” Ragnok said with a small shrug, accepting a piece of parchment from one of his underlings. He read over it and sent several goblins to get the tasks taken care of.

Rory sighed, knowing both were right and wishing there was a way to make humans better as a group. Individuals could think rationally and typically make the right decisions, but humanity as a whole tended to drop in intelligence when assembled. The young man had seen it too often during his life and knew it probably wouldn’t change during his lifetime.

“Right, well, I’m going to look in on him and see how things are coming along,” the nurse said, heading towards the door. 

“See you soon, Rory,” Amy chirped at him, giving him one of her beautiful smiles that always warmed his heart.

The nurse headed back to the healing ward and found that Harper was sipping a cup of tea while the healers checked him over once again.

“Welcome back,” the wizard said, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you, the Doctor and Amy were happy to hear that you’re improving. How are you feeling,” the time traveler asked while taking a seat beside the patient.

“Feeling much better,” Harper replied. “Diamanna hasn’t let me out of bed yet.”

“She’s right,” Rory shared. “You need to conserve your strength until you’re ready to say your goodbyes and head out with us. It looks like your IV is finished. Diamanna, is there anything else we need to do with it or can it be removed now?”

“It’s ready to be removed,” she agreed, watching as the nurse quickly and efficiently removed the needle from the patient. “He has been fitted with a bracelet to help aid his control over his magic until he has regained full control on his own.”

“The Doctor will be relieved to hear that,” the young man answered, sitting back down. “He’s been a bit anxious about the idea of his beloved TARDIS going haywire.” 

The two men talked for nearly an hour with Rory answering as many questions as he could about what travelling with the Doctor was like. They were engrossed in the discussion and nearly jumped when Diamanna dismissed Harper from the medical wing, sending both of them to Ragnok’s office.

Both Harper and Rory realized that there were more people in the room than the nurse had seen earlier. The wizard’s eyes widened when he spotted the two people he claimed as family, and they hurried towards him. 

“I am so glad to see you two,” he murmured as the pair hugged him and he hugged back. “Thank you so much for helping to get me out of there. I can’t believe you two would put yourself at risk like that.”

“You’re my brother,” Neville Longbottom told his dearest friend. “I couldn’t stand by and allow you to be tortured as you have been. You deserve so much better, Harper, and I want to see you get it.”

“So do I, big brother,” Luna said softly, cupping his face with her hands. “You look so much better now, and things will improve greatly once you leave. Just have faith and hold onto happiness with both hands. All the things you seek will be granted to you. Mother Magic has declared it to be so.”

“I’ll try to remember your words, dear sister,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I just wish there was a way we could keep in touch with each other. It’ll be difficult to do so with me traveling around so much.”

“Actually, there is. We were each given a device that the Doctor tweaked so we can call you or you can call us,” Neville informed him, holding up a red mobile phone. 

“Ragnok has one as well so he can contact you regarding your estate,” the blond haired witch said to him, brandishing a silver colored phone of her own. “Now you have no need to worry about us since you can keep in contact with us.”

“Do you know how to use it,” Harper asked, a bit amused by the sight of his friends with muggle technology.

“The Lioness showed us,” Luna answered in her usual dreamy tone. It was a vague answer, but both wizards knew who she was referring to.

“I’m glad she did,” he told his sister. “Promise me that both of you will be careful. The Ministry will be targeting you since you both are the only friends I have, and they’ll do it to try to draw me out.”

“We will be,” the wizard answered his brother. “She and I are going to head to my family home; the wards are one of the strongest so they won’t be able to get through them.”

“Good,” the dark haired wizard said with a sigh of relief.

“We should go,” Luna said quietly. “Ragnok is allowing us the use of his floo so we won’t be stopped by any Ministry officials.”

“Take care of each other,” Harper said to them. 

“We will,” Neville assured him. “The Doctor has promised the same for you so we will leave you in his hands for the time being. Just try not to act all Gryffindor out there, all right?”

“No promises,” Harper teased, hoping to lighten up the heavy emotion that was filling the air between the three of them.

The Master of Death hugged the pair tightly before letting them go. They hurried out of the office, intent on reaching their destination via the floo. His heart ached to know that it would be a while before he saw either of his blood-sworn siblings, but he was grateful they’d been given a way to contact each other.

Emerald colored eyes turned to the red haired woman and thin, gangly man standing not far from her.

“Thank you very much for what you’ve done,” he told them, giving them a small bow. “The rescue was badly needed, and I am grateful to you for allowing me sanctuary with your group.”

“You’re welcome,” the alien replied. “I’m the Doctor; you know Rory, and this is Amelia. They’re my Ponds.”

“I am Harper Potter-Black,” the young noble said with another slight bow. “I am very pleased to meet all of you. Ragnok, thank you for your help.”

“Everything you requested is in a trunk, and the Doctor has placed it within the room that is yours aboard his craft. Now, you must leave quickly because I have been informed that the Ministry is trying to force their way into the bank. They must have tracked your magic, Lord Potter-Black,” the goblin replied.

“I’ll go since I do not want any trouble to fall upon you and yours,” Harper replied. “May your gold always be plentiful, your swords and spears never break, and the blood of your enemies drip freely from your hands,” the green eyed male told the goblin, bowing as he did so.

“May Mother Magic watch over you and guide your path to healing and happiness, young Harper. Now go,” he ordered, watching as the four of them went into the odd blue box.

As the TARDIS faded from view, Ragnok listened as the groaning and wheezing of the vessel soon disappeared from his office. He murmured a prayer to the creator of his people and to Magic Herself, asking for the Master of Death to be watched over.

The young man had made a great many sacrifices to keep the magical world safe, and the goblin nation would fight to ensure that the debts owed to him would be paid in full. Ragnok would do all he could to ensure the wizard would be able to walk amongst his people without fear once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Another chapter gone, and they’re off! Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought of it. ~ Laran

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note - And here we go with the cross-over. Let me know what you think of it, please? See everyone next chapter! ~ Laran


End file.
